


Kiss the Chef

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Aprons, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Kitchen Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1561475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko used subtle means to get his boyfriend to cook for him wearing nothing but an apron. He used less subtle means to bend him over the counter and take him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss the Chef

A few months ago, Kagami would have felt ridiculous, standing in the kitchen in white frills with his ass bare. Part of him still clung to that embarrassment, evident in his struggle to keep a straight face. But after so many times his boyfriend had commented on his cooking, on his mere presence in the kitchen, and how it delighted Kuroko to see him in his element, Kagami felt oddly confident, even when he was so nude.

Alex would have been proud, and he tried not to think about that.

The request had come yesterday night, seemingly at random, or so Kagami had thought at the time. He hadn’t been much opposed to it even initially, perhaps thanks to Kuroko’s elaborate scheme of softening him to it before, with all those subtly paid compliments. When Kuroko had said his piece Kagami had been rendered speechless at first, and confused, so very confused, but he hadn’t argued against it at all. Kuroko had just been too damn good.

“I have a request,” he’d said, voice soft and sweet and a bit drowsy, as they had stayed in bed watching a movie.

It hadn’t yet been past nine, and Kagami had muted the movie to hear him out.

“What?” he’d asked, as Kuroko had repositioned himself on his chest so they could see each other.

“I think I would like to see Taiga-kun wearing an apron,” he’d said, so innocuously.

Kagami had furrowed his eyebrows, much puzzled by how mundane it was. “You see that every day,” he’d pointed out. “Or do you mean that white one you got me for my birthday? Because I don’t see the point of wearing a white apron.” Stains were hidden better by black.

Kuroko had blinked, and given him that look he got when he thought Kagami was being too slow to figure something out by himself.

“Yes,” he’d said contemplatively. “The white one with frills would be nice. But I am referring to you wearing _nothing but_ the apron.” He’d paused, not subtly in the slightest. “At all.”

It had taken Kagami another couple of deliberately slow blinking moments from Kuroko’s to realize that it was finished, the request made. Of course he’d spluttered indignantly, after his prolonged silence, and asked: “Why?” ad nauseam. The only explanation he eventually got was that Kuroko thought it would be somehow endearing.

Somehow, Kagami just loved Kuroko enough to agree to it.

Kuroko had also requested he make them breakfast in this state of attire, so he aimed to please, thinking that he might as well. It wasn’t so bad either, not a hot day like this, where the sun lit up the entire apartment with warmth before noon, to wear so little.

So it was that Kagami, clad only in a white frilly apron, made his special Kuroko pancakes, developed after a long process of trying to make his boyfriend appreciate pancakes at all. He made them fluffy, small, and served with whipped cream and vanilla powder. Whenever Kuroko ate them, he made the most delighted pout, probably without realizing it, and Kagami thought that if he had already agreed to wear something weird for Kuroko’s sake, he might as well spoil him fully. His thoughts were mostly filled with romanticism and innocence, as he prepared the meal.

The thought that him wearing a frilly apron was perhaps more than simply “endearing” to Kuroko occurred to him only when he flipped one of the last of the tiny pancakes, and suddenly felt a hand cup his ass. Only his sport reflexes made him able to catch the flipped pancake with the spatula, once the shock had made him toss it into the air.

“Tetsuya!” he exclaimed, though he couldn’t turn and risk burning the very special pancakes. He was mostly surprised, but it came out gruffly. Yet Kuroko seemed unaffected.

“How long have you been there?” Kagami asked, force of habit, and he glared down at the pancakes while his cheeks reddened. Kuroko’s hand was getting very frisky with his behind.

“The entire time,” Kuroko confessed in monotone, while stroking Kagami’s ass affectionately. He was treated to a view of Kagami’s entire naked back, who then for some reason felt oddly modest about his clothing. Maybe because he was more used to being dressed, when in the kitchen. Maybe because he was more used to Kuroko hugging him from behind when he was preparing meals, rather than groping him.

“Geez, why would you do that? I was gonna treat you to breakfast in the bed.” Fake annoyance was a good way to hide embarrassment, Kagami thought.

“Taiga-kun is very romantic,” Kuroko observed. He stepped closer, his both hands on Kagami’s thighs, sliding around them to the front. Kagami’s breath hitched, when those pale, and secretly strong fingers grazed his cock. “But I wouldn’t miss this sight, not when I finally got you to wear it.”

Kuroko was lucky Kagami loved him so much, he thought with gritted teeth behind his closed lips. Or he might not take this attention as a mere compliment. Yet there was a certain thrill he couldn’t quite understand to listening to Kuroko’s suggestions, and going along with them. Trust was just part of it, Kagami knew that he also got some sort of pleasure from pleasing his boyfriend, beyond the normal give-and-take of lovers. Later, he would identify this with submission. He didn’t mind Kuroko deciding the workings of their relationship one bit.

He did mind, however, Kuroko pressing against his back and grabbing his cock when he was in the middle of cooking.

“Oi, wait,” he protested, but he knew that it was a futile effort. Already he was getting hard; Kuroko knew his body too intimately to fail at that. He stroked Kagami’s inner thigh with his left hand, and worked up a slow pace with his right, moving it over Kagami’s cock. The head rubbed against the white cotton, and Kagami duly noted that for all his worries about stains on white aprons, he certainly hadn’t expected ones on the inside.

It was terribly distracting, made only worse when he felt Kuroko’s cock poke his thigh from behind. He wanted to turn off the stove, turn around and take Kuroko in his arms, but he expected that such a thing would not be appreciated. Kuroko had approached him in the kitchen; he didn’t want them to be conventional.

The right hand left his cock just as his breathing had started to harden. The moment or relaxation gave him an opportunity to place the pancakes on a plate, and he just had the time to turn down the heat before he felt his ass spread with two fingers.

“Tetsuya,” he snapped, but he didn’t know what to say beyond that. His cheeks flushed harder when he glared down at his frilly apron.

“You should serve the pancakes,” Kuroko commented, while he pushed a finger inside of Kagami’s exposed hole with his freehand. That he had brought lube further spoke of this being his goal all along. “I’m quite starved.”

Together they moved to the left, where the counter with the pancakes and whipped cream was. The finger remained inside of Kagami, and Kuroko curled it, just to make things a bit harder.

Still pressed against the cotton apron, Kagami’s cock ached for its neglect, and he did a poor job of thinking of something else to distract from it. And while Kuroko might speak solemnly as ever, his own arousal was evident in his breathing, sounding eager, quick. He worked a second finger inside and Kagami grunted.

“The pancakes,” Kuroko reminded him gently.

“Can’t we just… after?” Kagami argued meekly, his hands gripping the wooden counter.

Kuroko crouched behind him, and before Kagami could comment, he had sunken his teeth into Kagami’s ass, biting him with desire.

Kagami cursed to mask a groan, adding: “What the hell was that for?” He whipped around his head and glared down at Kuroko’s blank, but clearly reddened face.

“I told you,” Kuroko said. “I’m starving.”

Wordlessly, Kagami looked down at the pancakes, giving up the battle. If this was part of Kuroko’s fantasy… he supposed there was no reason to stop now of all times.

The fingers inside him started to scissor his hole, as Kuroko rose to stand again. His cock was pressed below Kagami’s hip, as Kuroko had taken to stand right next to him, able to stare both at his handiwork, and his firm ass. Kagami occasionally grunted, and groaned under his breath, as the fingers brushed further inside of him, but he kept calm. Cooking was calming, methodical, and he felt like he could do it. Dividing the pancakes between two plates, smearing the whipped cream atop them, adding the vanilla powder as a finishing touch; even with his arms shaking, he could do that.

Then Kuroko’s fingers were in the bowl of whipped cream and he brought them to Kagami’s lips. Kagami accepted them into his mouth without a moment of hesitation, and the cooking was all forgotten when he sucked on those strong fingers, felt three more inside of his other hole, and watched Kuroko’s pleasured face; hearing him moan so tenderly.

Guiding the fingers out of his mouth, Kagami said: “Do me now,” magically finding his voice even as he met Kuroko’s lascivious gaze. The wet fingers stroke down his chin, dragging with them a trail of saliva, before Kuroko nodded.

He removed his fingers from Kagami’s ass, satisfied with the preparation at long last. Automatically, Kagami spread his legs and bent his knees slightly, so Kuroko could overcome the height difference. He didn’t need to exaggerate it though; it was mostly a matter of wanting Kuroko to get inside of him _deeply_.

“You look very sexy, Taiga-kun,” Kuroko commented. Kagami heard his boyfriend’s underwear drop to the floor, and felt Kuroko’s hard length poke at his entrance. “You should consider wearing this more often.”

That was all the warning he got, and really, all the warning he needed. Kuroko thrust inside of him, aided by the lube, yet using no light amount of force. Kagami groaned at the intrusion, clenching around the cock as he grabbed the counter. The surface however was slippery, and he gained no leverage to grab at, before Kuroko pulled out, and thrust back inside second time. His palms moved steadily up the counter, but he barely noticed, not when Kuroko picked up speed.

Kuroko was a surprisingly rough lover. They always indulged in cuddling, and all things intimate, only after sex. During, he rarely took the time to even kiss; Kagami suspected that Kuroko liked to feel powerful by claiming someone who appeared so much stronger than him. Kuroko indulged in dominating him, overpowering him in the bedroom, and thrusting inside of him hard. He liked to lick and scratch and bite, passion he never brought to the public eye; sides Kagami was alone to know about; and greedily, at that.

Perversely, a reference to his hunger, Kuroko licked his spine. He tasted Kagami’s skin, consuming his sweat, and slowly but steadily pushed Kagami further and further down over the counter. It was probably a guise to get better access to Kagami’s ass, but Kagami’s cheek pressed against the whipped cream from the pancakes, and the hungry look Kuroko gave him, proved it was no coincidence.

Kagami’s cock leaked precum against the apron, and the coolness of the whipped cream spread through his body, creating a vigorous clash with the heat from his sex. Kuroko’s cock rubbed against his prostate with rapid succession, the quick, almost weightless thrusting making him lose himself to the sensation again and again. His breathing was haggard, his moans slipping out easily and without shame. Kuroko’s light grunting behind, always so soft and inoffensive, egged him on. He was practically lying flat on the counter whilst Kuroko thrust into him from behind, and his nails clawed at the edges so he wouldn’t destroy the decoration further.

It was a messy, yet controlled act, each motion made with precision from Kuroko, who always thought so much about his actions, mixed with Kagami’s proneness to improvise. He moved his hips to meet with Kuroko’s thrusts, wanting to take more and more inside of him, even as he could barely stand upright with his poor holding. They were always making love at a pace too quick for the experienced lovers they had gotten to be, which left Kuroko drained and out of stamina, but the passion behind each movement could not be matched with any other style. It was uniquely theirs, and wouldn’t be easily be substituted for conventionality.

Kuroko’s hands gripped Kagami’s hips hard, nails digging into the flesh, but as he struggled to keep up with his own movements, he took time to appreciate the view. The ribbon tied on the back of Kagami’s waist, keeping the apron together, was the one strap of clothing to separate them, but Kuroko let it be, delighting in the way soft clashed with raw; beauty versus sex.

By the end they always lost the calculations and improvisations both, rendered into horny teenage boys in the arms of their believed love of their life. They came undone and blissfully so, with each orgasm seeming more special than the one from the time before that, and the time before that.

Kagami felt like he would explode at any minute, with Kuroko buried so deep within. Kuroko’s pace became more frantic the closer he got, and with it his voice got louder, his moans agonisingly more vivid. That alone almost brought Kagami over the edge; he loved hearing Kuroko get lost in his pleasure, rid of his control and free to just feel. But it was Kuroko’s mercy, when he grabbed Kagami’s cock and pumped it in accordance to his own thrusting, which made him come hard.

The wondrous feeling of Kuroko’s touch set him off with no effort at all, the final fraction he needed, coupled with the pleasure from behind. His semen filled Kuroko’s fist, the remains staining his apron, as he felt Kuroko’s body shiver. Quickly thereafter did Kuroko come, spilling his seed inside most likely as planned, a near possessive, dangerously erotic display.

The aftermath was always a daze, a confused dizzy state of overexertion. Their bodies needed to recover from the vibrant spectacle, even though they were so young; energetic in nature. The transition of immense, extensive pleasure to the slow sense of reality always took its sweet time.

Once Kuroko slipped out, Kagami’s knees buckled, and he slid to the floor, panting as he regained his composure. Inelegantly, Kuroko sat down next to him, pressing his back against Kagami’s covered front. In an instant he had gone from demanding to needy, as he leant up for a much awaited kiss, which Kagami lazily returned.

They said little, panting heavily, once separated. Then Kuroko looked up at his boyfriend’s face with a slight, cunning smile. “You’ve got some whipped cream on your cheek,” he said. Kagami arched an eyebrow, so he leant forward and licked him clean.

“You’re pretty devious,” Kagami said, even as he wrapped Kuroko’s slighter body in his arms. “If just wanted to fuck me in an apron, I mean… You could have said that.”

“You’re incorrect,” said Kuroko. “I wanted to surprise you when you were wearing only a frilly apron and making me food. It was quite a specific fantasy of mine. Thank you for complying.”

The deadpan always made Kagami’s heart beat a little quicker, so he avoided his gaze. “Dumbass,” he said. “Of course I’ll comply. I’m your boyfriend, remember?”

“I don’t think that is a requirement for being a couple,” Kuroko said. “Nevertheless, I’m grateful that you are one who looks very good in aprons and can cook.”

There wasn’t much to be lost at letting Kuroko decide most things, Kagami thought, and he couldn’t say he was opposed the awkward praise.

As they rested, Kuroko’s stomach grumbled, and Kagami learnt that it hadn’t simply been dirty talk Kuroko had tried earlier. Without even leaving to change he stood once more, and redid the whipped cream on that one pancake. He was displeased by how they had been messed up, part from his face, and part from is shaky hands once applying the whipped cream, but the trade-off hadn’t been something he would complain about.

They both wiped themselves clean with paper towels, soap and water, yet were still mostly nude when they sat down by the kitchen table. Though by that time the original and reapplication of the whipped cream had already melted, and though the pancakes had already gone cool, they proceeded to eat breakfast with much satisfaction.

Kagami supposed there were benefits to white aprons after all.


End file.
